


Professional relationships

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bottom HB, Emotional Sex, Hurt and comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Photographer! Hongbin, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, a bit of plot, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: "Shut up, this is strictly business""that's not what you said last night"
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Professional relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Been dealing with a block but this tweet made my brain start working again. Probably the first thing I didn't write in bits and pieces and took days to finish.  
> Please love this, Porn is hard to write and it takes a lot of energy to write a ship that is D.e.a.d  
> I had fun writing this and you were probably expecting just porn but I have too many feelings about Rabin so I had to make them emo and sad and sweet ;-;
> 
> Edit: this is unbeta-ed!!! A lot of typos and Google autocorrected my shit to weirdness so sorry . Bear with me

"Hyung" Wonshik called out to his Manager, who raised his head up to regard him with a raise eyebrow "you said we had to get early to the site to meet the photographer, you made me wake up at 6, and it's past 10 now"

His manager, ever the patient man had the decency to look a little guilty, he waved the people he was talking to and walked towards his artist "sorry, I didn't know he'd be this late"

"Just who is it that you're so lenient to him, you know I hate to work with stuck up people" Wonshik wasn't angry, really but he was sleepy, which made him cranky. Daehyun smiled at him , a secretive smile 

"You'll meet him soon" and resumed his activities. Wonshik groaned , curling in the uncomfortable chair. He just wanted to go home 

(ʃƪ＾3＾）

  
  


It was a little close to 12 when Wonshik was informed that the photographer was here. He wanted to exclaim "Finally!" but instead he just nodded at the informant and turned back to the call 

"The guy is here, Hyung, I gotta go" 

He couldn't see Jaehwan but he could feel the older man pouting still. "but we're still on for Friday night, right?"

" Yeah, of course like always" Jaehwan said cheerily, he was always the most excited one for their little weekly reunions 

"Did Taekwoon Hyung say he would come this time?" Wonshik inquired, picking up his watch from the table

"Yeah he did, only one who didn't confirm is Kong" the sadness and _pout_ was evident in the older's voice, Wonshik chuckled. Cute …

"This guy, what was his excuse this time? World Apex tournament?" 

" No he said he had a job this week, a shoot. Seemed like he wasn't lying so I didn't force him" Wonshik hummed, Hongbin took both his job and gaming seriously "well there's always next week?" He tried to sound comforting but it fell flat. Hongbin hadn't hung out with them for 4 months now. They had lunch or dinner each week and with all of them busy and scattered it wasn't a big deal when one or two of them occasionally missed out but Hongbin tended to avoid them altogether, a lot. It stung, a lot...and they all missed him but he was happy, as far as Wonshik could tell. What more can they ask for right.

Wonshik ended the call when his manager called out to him from out of the room. He gathered his jacket and took one look in the mirror before walking out to meet his photographer. 

The mansion they rented was built to look like some Joseon era palace, if time allowed Wonshik would like to tour it. 

He was in the process of trying to tear his eyes off the giant painting above the staircase when a deep and familiar voice said behind him "it's the Han River, from 600 years ago"

Wonshik turned around so fast he almost slipped , thankfully able to grab wooden railing just in time. A deep chuckle resonated , the sound as beautiful and comforting as Wonshik remembered.

"Hongbin?" He asked , a little dumbfounded.

"No" the said man rolled his eyes " I'm the snowman" 

Wonshik chose to ignore the quip, in favor of looking at Hongbin. His former bandmate was dressed casually, in a suit. Hongbin hated suits and only wore them when he absolutely had to, that hadn't changed in all the years. Despite the appearance his features were still soft and face makeup less, unlike Wonshik- giving him a very comfortable and soft feel. 

Wonshik probably stared too long because Hongbin shifted under his gaze, "you're acting like you're seeing me for the first time"

The words were meant to be neutral and joking but something in Wonshik shifted so he retorted "it's been four months, that's almost the same" 

Maybe Hongbin would have said sorry, if they weren't interrupted "ah Hongbin! You're here" Daehyun, the manager exclaimed, looking relieved

"Hey Hyung, nice to see you again" Hongbin shook hands with the man, an easy smile etching his features 

"You too Hongbin-ah, thanks for coming, did you take a look around"

"I did, it's fine. I can work here" 

"That's good. Let's set the time for tomorrow if you're ready" 

Wonshik looked between the two men in confusion, as they both talked to each other, completely ignoring Wonshik’s presence. 

“wait wait wait, what are you talking about” he asked his manager who seemed to realize that maybe he didn’t fill Wonshik in with the details.

“ah, yes. I think I forgot to tell you. Hongbin – ah no, photographer Lee , will be in charge of your album jacket shooting this time. Photographer Lee, this is Ravi and we’re honored to have you here” Daetuck said as a joke but when the two men didn’t laugh but continued to look at each other, the older man excused himself- not wanting to deal with the awkwardness.

“sorry” Hongbin was the first to break eye contact, looking down at his shoes and continued “I thought you agreed, if I knew you didn’t know I would have talked to you first before saying yes”

“What confuses me is why you said yes in the first place” Wonshik tried not to sound rude or hurt but this was a sore spot for them, for all of the disbanded group members. 

Hongbin thought about his answer for a moment, and Wonshik openly stared at his face, his small lips, his round cheek that were just a little pink. Maybe they were as soft to touch as Wonshik remembered. 

“Hyung was really insistent ,and he said- well never mind, he said it was a favor for him. I didn’t have the heart to say no.

“Let me guess, he said I asked for you” Wonshik leaned back on the railing, arms crossed on his chest. Hongbin was clearly uncomfortable with the conversation but Wonshik wanted- no, needed to know why after all this time, he decided he wanted to work with any of them again.

“yes”

“but you knew he was lying”

“yes” Hongbin looked in his eyes as he replied. 

“because the last time I asked you to photograph me was three years ago, two month after after 8th anniversary and disbandment and you hung up on me” 

“I’m not gonna apologize for that” said the younger, defensive. 

“no? what about when you said you won't associate yourself with any of us” after all this time, maybe this was a conversation that needed to be had, even if the words were gonna hurt Hongbin, Wonshik would be lying if he said he wasn’t hurting himself with his own words as well.

Hongbin kept looking into his eyes, face blank of any emotion “you know why, after what happened, I didn’t want to ruin anything for you guys”

“What about when Hakyeon asked you to photograph him last year, when you started getting popular as a freelance photographer, that time your excuse was that you're too expensive for Hyung to afford” at the comment Hongbin smirked at that. “oh I am expensive, that wasn’t an excuse” 

Wonshik’s eyes widened at the realization. He turned to look at Daetuck who was fiddling with his phone a few steps below them “hyung! How much are we paying Hongbin?” his manager shared a mischievous smile with Hongbin, before ginning towards Wonshik. “don’t worry President, it won’t make that big of a dent in your pockets” 

Wonshik looked at both of them in disbelief, then turned to pout when Hongbin gave him a pat before walking away. 

  
  


(〃ﾟ3ﾟ〃)

It was almost 6 PM when Wonshik staff told him his car was here. They had spent the day discussing the concept and arrangements. Arranging the time and date for the shoot. His people did all the talking, and Hongbin seemed to be avoiding him as much as he could so Wonshik didn’t have much time to talk to the younger so when he spotted hongbin putting his notebook in his bag, ready to leave; Wonshik took quick step towards the younger and grabbed his wrist.

“Wonshik- what?” Hongbin wasn’t given an option but to be dragged by the older until they were both standing in front of Wonshik’s car. Wonshik told his driver he would drive and took the keys, all while hongbin stood there , arms crossed- waiting.

“get in, I’m taking you home”

“um- no?” Hongbin was judging, his signature face.

“I didn’t ask, get in Bin '' maybe if they were closer Wonshik would have heard Hongbin’s sharp intake of breath at the nickname.

“since when do I have to listen to you” smirked Hongbin, never being easy, Lee Hongbin. 

“Hongbin, I’m tired and I’ve made up my mind, I’m taking you home. Don’t test me, Get in before I make you” 

Hongbin huffed, but it was playful. “Please! you can try” he said rolling his eyes,

Wonshik was however not playing at all, so he grabbed Hongbin’s wrist as tugged. Hongbin stumbled, crashing into the older’s broad chest. Wonshik snaked an arm around his waist before he could step away. Hongbin squealed, eyes blown wide, the tip of his ears coloring. 

“Wonshik, people are watching” he gritted out, still trying to get away. Wonshik leaned forward, bringing their faces even closer. He could practically hear Hongbin’s frantic heartbeat; it made him feel a lot more satisfied than he thought it would. 

“I told you not to test me” he whispered, Hongbin shuddered “also, they’re all my people, don’t worry” 

Okay,” the younger sighed, not meeting his eyes “let me go, I’ll get in” 

Wonshik did so, although regretfully “you don’t have to sound so much like you hate this” the rapper joked; pouting, getting in the car.

“who says I don’t” 

  
  


⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

The car ride was silent, Hongbin’s replies to most of his questions were short, and Wonshik gave up trying to make conversation when he saw how uncomfortable the younger was. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Wonshik tried, because he had been feeling bad the whole day about cornering Hongbin before. They all had their issues and problems that they kept secret, Wonshik had no right to interrogate Hongbin’s choices or decisions. “I’m happy that you accepted”

Hongbin hummed, still looking out the window. “I’m sorry about not asking your first,” Hongbin said quietly a few minutes later.

“you can make up for it” he had wanted an excuse to say this and Hongbin gave him the opening.

“yeah?” asked Hongbin, turning to look at him for the first time the whole ride.

“come to Jyan’s house on Friday, don’t avoid us” 

“no” the answer came immediately “I told hyung that i-" Wonshik cut him off, giving him a side look.

“- that you have a job? Yeah I heard, and that job was my shoot. We don’t start until Sunday, so you don’t have an excuse anymore”

“Wonshik please…”

“Hongbin” the man in question met his eyes and they both maintained eye contact until the signal opened and Wonshik had to look away.

“I’ll think about it”

  
  


( ⚈̥̥̥̥̥́⌢⚈̥̥̥̥̥̀)

Wonshik stopped in front of Hongbin’s apartment building; he hadn’t been in Hongbin’s home ever since he moved from the two room flat to the penthouse last year. Honestly, Wonshik only found out that Hongbin was working as a professional photographer for major celebrities last year when the younger moved into an expensive area. Hongbin’s popularity rose fast, with him being a former idol and actor and his hands worked like magic with a camera anyway. 

“uh, thanks, for the ride,” Hongbin said quietly, Wonshik hummed. The silence hadn’t been awkward, they were both uncomfortable. Hongbin had been distant so none of them were really completely comfortable with him but Wonshik and Hongbin were always the best with each other; but the conversation earlier had changed that. Wonshik regretted opening his mouth.

He watched Hongbin get out of the car and walk to his window. Wonshik raised an eyebrow and got out of the car. 

"My car is parked at the shoot site, since you dragged me with you, please make sure someone brings it here” this was a new piece of information, Wonshik had to admit he didn’t know Hongbin had a car.

“You could have told me” he muttered, a bit guilty.

“You didn’t give me a chance” Hongbin rolled his eyes, trying to sound exasperated. 

“Was it really that bad?”

“What was?” the younger asked softly, looking up from his lashes. They both knew what Wonshik was asking about, “Spending time with me, did you hate it that much”

Hongbin stayed quiet, his gaze leveled at Wonshik. Suddenly he wanted to look anywhere but at Hongbin’s face but couldn’t tear his eyes away. Hongbin was surreal at any time but something was so intimate about this moment, so fragile… and soft, just like Hongbin’s round eyes and brown hair that shone under the moonlight. Wonshik wanted to kiss him again- Wonshik wanted to kiss those soft pink lips again after three years. 

“no, I wouldn’t have agreed to go with you if I did,” whispered Hongbin and that was just enough for Wonshik to take the last step forward that left no distance between them. Hongbin didn’t move away, so Wonshik cupped the younger’s face softly in his palms. Hongbin closed his eyes, the tenseness in his body dissipated. Hongbin wouldn’t move first, but Wonshik wouldn’t ever kiss him without permission.

Maybe it was his pride, or maybe he just isn’t sure if Hongbin wants him too after all these years.

"Hongbin” He called, the younger didn’t respond and kept his eyes closed. “Please” the older man pleaded, his hands shaking where they touched Hongbin’s feverish skin, heart thumping violently in protest. 

After what it felt like forever but only a minute passed, Hongbin slowly opened his eyes and lifted his gaze to look at Wonshik. His cheeks were rosy, and eye twinkling; the moonlight reflecting in them. Wonshik wasn’t a poet, but he could write a thousand songs about the stories and memories he saw in Hongbin’s eyes at the moment.

When the gap between their lips disappeared, and Hongbin’s soft pillow-like lips met his own, Wonshik couldn’t control himself. He felt like he was slipping, drowning. It was a feeling so familiar yet so foreign, the feeling of desperation, the need to hold on to that thread was dangling in front of him, because if he didn’t, he would slip and no power in the world can save him. 

Hongbin kissed him like their lives depended on it, with the intensity and desperation of a drowning man, struggling to breathe. His hands circled Wonshik’s waist firmly, tightening with each second. Wonshik’s own hand circled around the younger’s neck, feeling the soft hair on his nape. 

Wonshik would describe the kiss like fireworks on a new year’s eve, but it was more like a missile being launched and Wonshik was tied around it; like Hongbin had taken his heart in his hands and electrocuted it and he had let it; because it felt so good. maybe it had been too long but Wonshik didn’t think kissing Hongbin had ever felt this good before. When they both parted, out of breath and dis-shelved; Wonshik smiled, Hongbin missed him as much as Wonshik did it seemed. 

But the younger didn’t meet his again, he all but abruptly released Wonshik’s waist and stepped back. Wonshik could tell he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words, honestly- he didn’t know what to say himself. When neither of them spoke, Hongbin looked at him once; his face heated and lips swollen, for only for a second before he walked away, disappearing inside his building. 

(☉｡☉)

  
  


Friday didn’t come fast, and Wonshik dreaded every single second until it did. There were countless times he picked up his phone, typed a message then erased it. No words were suitable enough for his thoughts, he wanted to say sorry but he also didn’t feel sorry at all. He wanted to ask Hongbin if he made a wrong judgment, but he saw the twinkle in the younger’s eyes; the want and need in them. He knew Hongbin wanted him too; he just didn’t know if it was just lust or what Wonshik was feeling; yeaning, love, affection— all renewed.

He almost didn’t expect Hongbin to come, maks another excuse,b when he entered Jaehwan’s house and saw the younger one lounging alone on the big ass couch, he instinctively smiled. And maybe they should have been awkward but it was them, friends since forever and Hongbin smiled back raising a hand to wave a little.

“Oh Wonshik you're here” Jaehwan beamed at the younger, giving hima short tight hug before resuming his phone call.

“Taekwoon hyung said his car broke down and Hyukie will be here soon, you guys can choose the movie” 

Wonshik nodded and went to sit down on the other end of the couch “you wanna choose?” he asked Hongbin who was reading the latest issue of Grazia that featured Sanghyuk on the cover.

“and get nagged by the hyungs because I’m a nerd? No thanks, you can choose some sappy romance tragedy so Hakyeon won’t complain.” Replied Hongbin, scrunching his nose not looking up from his magazine. Wonshik let out a hearty laugh, some things never changed 

  
  


(*❛‿❛)

  
  


The night went like any other although Wonshik caught Hongbin looking at him several times during the movies and after, he too was caught staring, at the younger . A thousand words unsaid between them that neither of them wanted to address. 

So it came as a surprise when Hongbin addressed him in the parking lot when they were all headed to their cars. 

"Let me drive you home" 

Wonshik couldn't mask his surprise at the request, he stared wide-eyed at Hongbin who fumbled with his car door. They both stayed there until Sanghyuk's and Taekwoon's car passed by them.

"Don't read too much into it, I'm trying to return the favor and you didn't bring your car. Don't call a cab, just get in" Said the younger man getting in the car and shutting the door softly behind him.

Wonshik stood there for another few seconds until he heard Hongbin tap impatiently at the window and walked to sit in the passenger seat 

  
  


｡.ﾟ+ ⟵(｡･ω･)

  
  


When Hongbin parked his car outside Wonshik's place, he got out of the car before Wonshik even did. Maybe he wanted fresh air- Wonshik thought, the ride had been quiet as hell. 

"Thanks for coming, I almost thought you wouldn't" 

" Yeah sure, I will try...to come again soon" 

They both stood facing each other, Wonshik had his hands tucked in his jeans as he took in Hongbin's nervous form; the younger kept wringing his hands, not meeting his gaze. He waited patiently until Hongbin was ready to speak.

When the younger kept struggling, Wonshik took the lead "Last time- I'm sorry , it doesn't need to mean anything" 

"No!" Hongbin exclaimed, loud and frantic. " No" then repeated softly.

"No?" Wonshik was confused but some flicker of hope lighted inside him at the moment. 

Hongbin didn't respond, instead kept staring at Wonshik. That stare that made Wonshik feel like he was staring right into his soul , the stare that kept ripping at his heart. Hongbin did it a lot: stare, without expressions like he was trying to read something on the other's face and God he shouldn't look as beautiful as he did when he did so. For fuck's sake he was only breathing yet he looked so beautiful- and once again Wonshik found himself wanting to kiss his lips, lick into his mouth, caress his soft skin and run his thumbs over Hongbin's soft yet defined jawline. God sure put everything when he made Hongbin, or maybe he just subjected Wonshik's heart to forever love and want Hongbin. 

His desire must have shown on his face because Hongbin smiled, small and soft and this time he took the step to reduce the distance between them. 

Once again, under the moonlight on the dark and empty street, their lips met and Wonshik felt like screaming. At the intensity of Hongbin's lips moving against his own, the way Hongbin was grabbing his shoulders; his fingertips digging into them. Wonshik stumbled when Hongbin titled his head and kissed him deeper, his back hit the hood of Hongbin's car and his hand flew out instinctually to rest on the metal. 

Hongbin kissed with so much passion, controlling the kiss completely, not letting Wonshik have an opening to even touch him much less hold him. It was different than last time, because while last time it was sweet and unsure, this time Hongbin let Wonshik know he wanted him and he was gonna get him tonight. The pressure against Wonshik's thigh was proof. 

"Hongbin" he gasped out, but the younger didn't respond, instead pushed him further until he was lying on the hood, with Hongbin pressed from the waist up against him. Wonshik moaned softly when Hongbin parted his legs and grind his knee between Wonshik's legs 

Wonshik seemed to come back to his senses at that, he grabbed Hongbin's hands that were caging him and hefted them both up. Hongbin finally stepped back and looked at him with hooded eyes then down at where Wonshik's hands were wrapped around his wrists.

"Bin, not here" Hongbin licked his lips, perhaps thinking if he wanted to go up and take this further but Wonshik was too turned on and it was Hongbin's fault so he didn't wait for an answer but slid one of his hand down and entwined his fingers with the others' and shut the open car door with other. 

Hongbin followed him wordlessly inside the house, never once letting go of his hand until Wonshik was pushing open the door of his room. Once the door was closed Hongbin pushed him against the wall, capturing his lips once again. This time Wonshik melted into the kiss and let the younger control without protest. He slid his hands in Hongbin's hair and scratched with his nail making Hongbin hum satisfied in his mouth. 

Hongbin kissed his jaw and then left small and light kisses over his neck, trailing down until he kissed Wonshik's collar bones and sighed. Wonshik looked at the younger who had stopped his kisses (that had gotten significantly softer after they made it inside) . Hongbin kept his forehead rested on Wonshik's chest, his hands placed on Wonshik's waist as the younger breathed softly. Wonshik closed his eyes, head resting on the wall while his own hands held Hongbin's waist softly. 

"Hongbin, look at me" he requested, after enjoying the moment for a few seconds. Hongbin sighed again " please?" 

The photographer lifted his head and placed a small, hesitant kiss on Wonshik's lips. He whispered "I missed you Wonshik" Wonshik felt like his heart would explode as soon as the words hit his ears, he felt his whole body respond to the four words and he sharply took a breath. He would admit, he never thought words as simple as that , but coming from Hongbin would have that effect on him. He grabbed Hongbin's face in his palms and planted a kiss on his forehead, then his eyelids, his nose and then softly on his lips. Something wet slid down his cheeks, he almost expected to be crying but what he never guessed was that it was Hongbin who's tears he felt.

"Hongbin. Bin, let me have you, please. Let me show you I missed you too. So much" he pleaded, desperate. Hongbin nodded and tugged him towards the bed

Wonshik kissed Hongbin's jaw as they sat down and then his collarbones. His hands were shaking when he felt Hongbin's soft fingers touch his own and help him unbutton his shirt. Once the younger's milky soft skin was revealed, Wonshik pushed him down until he was lying on Wonshik's bed. His brown hair pooling on the pillow, eyes hooded and lips swollen… 

Wonshik settled himself between Hongbin's legs and made sure no part of Hongbin's body was left in touched, unappreciated… Hongbin moaned softly, letting out small heavy breaths while Wonshik kissed his way down and unbuttoned Hongbin's jeans. Throwing them off of the bed.

Hongbin whined, Wonshik grinned. "Okay, okay" he busied himself with taking off his clothes but his hands were still shaking so Hongbin sat up and removed his hands. The younger undid all his buttons, gaze fixed on his shirt but Wonshik could see how heated his face was.

When Wonshik's clothes were off Hongbin met his eyes and asked softly "You're shaking, Should I?"

"No," Wonshik rested his head on Hongbin's shoulder "I want to feel you around me, I'm just- I don't want to hurt you" 

"You won't" the younger said sweetly and caressed Wonshik's thigh. " I trust you, just like before" 

"Okay" Wonshik pushed Hongbin back again and wrapped a hand around Hongbin's length , giving it slow strokes. Hongbin leaned up to meet Wonshik's lips and whimpered when Wonshik removed his hand to grab his thighs and throw them around his own waist so he was closer to Hongbin. 

"How do you want me baby, how do you want me to take you?" Wonshik asked out of breath and impatient when they parted. Hongbin closed his eyes and took deep breaths before he opened them and looked up at Wonshik with so much lust and want that Wonshik almost drowned in those brown orbs.

"Like- " he bit his lips , cheeks coloring beautifully " like you used to, just like you did"

Like he used to. At the words Wonshik's mind travelled to several years before, memories of holding Hongbin, of loving and touching him flooding his mind. _"make me scream"_ that's how they did it, Hongbin's voice echoed in his head and he nodded. 

He lifted Hongbin from the bed so he was half sitting on Wonshik's thighs , their mouths connected again and he let Hongbin explore, taking his tongue to where he wished while he circled a lube covered finger against Hongbin's opening. When he finally pushed two fingers in, Hongbin jerkily arched his back; throwing his head back and whispering Wonshik's name. It had never sounded so sinful leaving the younger's mouth before. 

Wonshik pushed a third finger in and Hongbin's breath got heavier , small puffs of hot breath tickled Wonshik's skin. He reached behind them to grab the remote control for the air conditioning. It shouldn't be as hot as it was. 

Wonshik thrust his fingers deeper each time, still holding Hongbin by the waist against his chest. His hands had stopped trembling but he kept a tight grip, afraid Hongbin would slip, this moment would disappear. Hongbin gasped when he hit the right bundle of nerves. He did it again and Hongbin bit down on his neck. This time Wonshik arched and moaned, he almost forgot how much he liked when Hongbin bit him. He kept thrusting and Hongbin grazed and marked his neck and chest with his teeth. Whimpering and mumbling his name.

"Hurry up,"Hongbin hissed, rolling his hips, pressing back onto three of Wonshik's fingers. 

"Patient" Wonshik breathed out

"I'm not gonna break Wonshik, just- hurry up" he sounded frustrated, which was such a Hongbin thing during sex. Although Wonshik knew he wouldn't break, that wasn't why he was being careful. It was because Hongbin was incredibly tight, he didn't want to hurt him. They didn't share their sex life but something told him Hongbin hadn't been with anyone for a long time- or maybe hadn't been pentrated. Unlike him, the younger liked girls too.

When Wonshik laid him down but didn't give Hongbin what he asked for , the other grumbled into the kiss. Wonshik smiled against his lips and Hongbin rolled his eyes faking anger. 

"Yours still cranky when you bottom huh" He teased, pulling his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. Everything felt damp; their skin, the lube coating Wonshik's hands and Hongbin's thighs, the chilled air drifting from their air conditioner in lazy fits and starts

"You're acting like I'm a doll," Hongbin complained. Wonshik grinned adjusting himself "No, but I don't know if you can still take me as good as you used to, I'm just careful"

"I want to do it right, I want you to feel it" Wonshik whispered, leaning down to kiss Hongbin softly which he responded to passionately. He bite down on Hongbin's lip before backing "I want to make you scream." Hongbin took a sharp breathe, biting on his lip "just the way you like it"

"Do you want me to make you scream?" 

Hongbin nodded "Bin, babe I want to hear you say it" 

Hongbin ducked his head and said quietly, embarrassed but spread out beautifully for Wonshik "yeah, I want you to make me scream. Make me feel it Wonshik"

So Wonshik pushed, Hongbin gasped as he pushed farther in, inch by careful inch. Hongbin roughly pulled on Wonshik's hair and it's unfair; Hongbin knows all too well what that does to him. 

"You're--terrible-" he gritted out and backed away so he could add more lube, dribbling too much around Hongbin's hole, slipping two fingers in easily alongside his cock. Hongbin seems to remember as well, so he tugged at his hair and Wonshik moaned. Hongbin smiled, satisfied

Hongbin choked out a strangled moan, when Wonshik pulled back and pushed in. "God," he breathed, so Wonshik did it again with more force. 

"Is it okay?" Wonshik's palms slid on the sheets as he fell forward. "It isn't too much, is it?"

"No," Hongbin said, rolling his hips experimentally. He could feel Hongbin clenching around him and then he could feel the way his body was now relaxing, opening up to the new sensations. It's a familiar feeling, being inside Hongbin; Wonshik remembered his body all too well. 

He licked his lips and closed his eyes and tried not to come, he could; from the images in front of his eyes alone. 

"Shik- ," Hongbin groaned, tugging him closer, his hand twisted in Wonshik's hair. "Come on. Just let go. Please."

Wonshik whimpered, shoving their mouths together in a messy, uneven kiss before pulling out almost all the way. He gave himself a moment to breathe--to think, to center himself, to figure out how this is going to work-because Hongbin around him was messing with his thoughts- and then he slammed his hips forward as hard as he could

It's worth it for the way Hongbin's whole body shivered. "Fuck," he gasped. "Again, do that again--"

"You said you wanted to scream," Wonshik mumbled. He ducked his head, using his arms and his stomach muscles for leverage as he slammed his hips forward, over and over, pressing himself deep inside. His whole body is slick with sweat. The slide was fast and almost too easy.

Hongbin groaned at the end of each thrust, rolling his hips to match the movement. Wonshik wondered if they were going to have matching bruises tomorrow, Wonshik'd hipbones lining up with the pale underside of Hongbin's thighs.

Hongbin tugged his legs closer to his chest, spreading wide and pulling Wonshik closer, closer. Letting out hiccupy moans on every thrust, his voice raw and too abused, tears already forming in his eyes.

"Wonshik! Wonshik" Hongbin scrambled for purchase, hand digging in Wonshik's back at a particularly hard thirst, the sound of his voice raw and heavy; cracking at the seams, is almost enough to push Wonshik over the edge.

Almost, but not enough. No one's screamed yet, and Wonshik will do his best to keep his promise. 

Hongbin had his eyes shut tightly and Wonshik could see the tears threatening to fall . He slamed forward again, leaves a soft kiss on Hongbin's lips and slamed again. 

Everything felt amazing. Everything felt transgressive.

Wonshik stopped for a few seconds, waited until Hongbin had drawn in a large breath before slamming his hips forward, a deep thrust that pushed him all the way in. And maybe he could see fireworks behind his eyes at the moment.

"Wonshik-" the sound came strangled and Hongbin bit his lips so hard Wonshik was sure he would draw blood. 

"No Hongbin, no" Wonshik slowed his pace and cupped Hongbin's teary cheeks; the younger looked at him with wet eyes, shining and pleading 

"Don't do that baby" he traced his thumb at Hongbin's lips, releasing them from Hongbin's teeth. "You'll hurt yourself like that, kiss me instead" Hongbin whimpered

"Wonshik, Shik-"

"I'm here, I'm here" he reassured 

"I'm so close" Hongbin desperately kissed him, like maybe it was the only thing keeping him grounded "don't stop"

So Wonshik connected their lips again, giving Hongbin control again and pushed him again, hard and fast. They both moaned into each other's mouth...he pushed again, and Hongbin inhaled. 

Again, and Hongbin went lax, his mouth no longer responding to Wonshik's kiss. 

Again and he screamed. 

He screamed again and Wonshik pushed in again, faster, harder. 

It took another few strokes and Hongbin screamed and choked as he came. Wonshik didn't need to wait, the sight of Hongbin throwing his head back and clenching his eyes shut was enough to push Wonshik over the edge. 

Hongbin kept breathing rigidly, hard and fast while Wonshik tried to keep his weight off the other as he tried to catch his breath. When Hongbin rubbed a hand at his back was when he allowed himself to fall on Hongbin's chest. All strength leaving him, he went limp on the younger's body. 

They stayed there, Wonshik on top of Hongbin even after he pulled out. Hongbin kept rubbing soothing circles on his back, running his fingers in his hair at the same time. Wonshik didn't want to move ever, but it wasn't bad either when Hongbin pushed him aside, adjusted him so he was lying on the bed and brought their bodies close together so they were pressed against each other.

"I missed you" Wonshik mumbled against the younger man's neck. Hongbin hummed, kissing the side of his lips where he could reach with Wonshik's face buried in his neck. 

Maybe they needed to talk, figure out where they were going with this but for now; Wonshik just wanted to be- wrapped in Hongbin's arms, breathing in his soft sweet scent. 

Everything could wait… 

(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

"Can you please stay still, you're acting like you're a rookie with all that moving around" Hongbin sighed exasperated, lifting his face from the camera lenses to give Wonshik a glare.

"But I'm bored" Wonshik whined, kicking his legs like a petulant child.

"-you can at least try to pretend you're a grown up man" Hongbin rolled his eyes, returning to the camera.

"Wonshik!" He shouted in frustration, lifting his head once again ; ready to walk there and hit Wonshik's head "look at the front" he said tightly, "not at me"

The older grumbled something under his breath "it's not my fault you look so hot behind the camera" he pouted and Hongbin was thankful that the staff wasn't close enough to hear them. 

His cheeks colored and he barely held himself from fanning his face "Shut up, this is strictly business"

Wonshik seemed to have caught him blushing, so he grinned; "that's not what you said last night" he winked at the younger and Hongbin wanted the earth to swallow him alive. 

"I will end you" he tried to sound threatening but failed, because Wonshik was still smirking at him, smugly; face resting on his folder hands as he intensely stared at Hongbin "stop that" Hongbin grumbled , feeling hot and wanting to scream.

"If I do everything you say and be a good boy for you today, will you reward me?" Wonshik said deeply, eyes darkening and tone dropping.

Hongbin couldn't help but gasp, he bit his lip and then nodded. How could he deny "Be a good boy for me Wonshik, can you do that?" he whispered, running his thumb at the older's cheek Wonshik leaned into the touch. "Yes" 

Hongbin didn't have to tell him anything twice after that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading . Comments are adored. Maybe drop by and let me know what you want me to write about Rabin next.


End file.
